Fix You
by Carmendie
Summary: He saw the tears streaming down her face. All he wanted to do was promise her that he'd fix this. Fix them. Fix her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all :] Just a little something for you all to enjoy. An expansion on Quinn in the future: her life, her feelings, and her relationships. And, as you'll soon see, some visits from the past. I hope you like it. And as a little sidenote, I love reviews. **

* * *

Sunlight. It falls gently onto my pillow, gently caressing my face and eases me awake. I lie still for a moment longer and take in the fact that it's a Saturday. Outside, a bird calls to a friend, who replies in the same sing-song voice. I don't want to ruin this moment. If only I could lie here forever.

I roll over and realize that he's no longer lying next to me. I spread out my body, elongating my legs and arms to fill the entire bed. I still don't feel like getting up, so I lie there a moment longer. In the bathroom the shower turns off. I hadn't even realized that it was even on. A couple minutes later he comes out of the bathroom, fully dressed and buttoning the final button on his shirt. His dark brown hair is tousled and a few days of no shaving has left a slight scruff along his jaw and chin.

I watch him as he puts on first his socks and then his shoes. He ties the right foot first. Then the left. He picks out a tie from the closet, my favorite one. We found it at a street fair in London. Now completely ready, he looks over at me and smiles. My heart melts, as it has a thousand times before, as he leans over me.

"I have to go, I'm sorry."

I gently wrap my fingers around the tie and pull his face closer to mine. The kiss lingers before he finally pulls back and kisses my forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you," I reply, a small smile showing as he gives me one last smirk and leaves the room.

I let out a deep sigh, pulling my hands up behind my head. My fingers twist among my hair. My eyes close and the next thing I know I'm falling asleep. I know I promised him I'd be ready when he gets back, but I'm so tired…so tired…

"_Quinny? Quinny are you up there? You're going to be late!"_

"_Mom, I know, I know," I half mutter, half yell down the stairs. The mirror shows a reflection that I can barely stand. Yes, the white dress fits me perfectly except for a small tug around the middle. I rest my hand on my stomach. I've never been able to completely lose the baby weight. It's been two years. Friends say I look like I used to but I can tell the difference. My confidence is shot. One last look and I come down the stairs. I'm dreading tonight._

_My mother gasps, "Quinn, you're gorgeous."_

"_Mom, it's just a dress."_

_The drive to the school is brutal. I'm nervous yet a twinge of excitement is underneath. I sit in the parking lot and take a few deep breaths before I go inside. I'm walking through the parking lot when I see his car a row over. He's just sitting, reaching for something in the passenger seat. I decide to go over so we can walk in together. My feet freeze up when I realize he's not reaching for something but someone. It's her. I knew it. I've always felt it. _

_I want to cry, but I can't. I want to throw something, anything. They finally pull apart and he looks ahead. I can tell he's seen me by the way he starts panicking. He fumbles to get out of the car. That's when I could feel my feet again. I storm up to him just as he steps out of the door. _

"_Her? You're with her?" I can feel the tears coming. They're welling up and the next thing I know they're on my face. _

_She gets out of the car too, "Quinn, please, we can explain."_

_I walk away before I do anything I'll regret. She stays there but he follows me, grabbing my arm and pulling me around to face him, "Quinn…"_

"_Stop! Okay? Just let me go. Let me go."_

"_Quinn, she needed a ride…"_

"_A ride? You couldn't even be in the same car as each other without getting turned on? You're disgusting," I pull away from him and head back towards my car. He doesn't follow me this time. _

"_Quinn! Quinn!"_

"Quinn. Quinny."

I'm sweating. I have a headache and it's killing me. Nate is sitting on the bed next to me. He's gently brushing the hair away from my face.

"Honey, you were having a bad dream."  
"More like a bad memory," I stare up at the ceiling.

"You ok? You need me to get you something?" He takes my hand and plays with the ring. I smile up at him. I wrap my hands around his neck and he rolls over me to lie beside me.

"You said you'd be ready when I got back." He gives me a taunting smile.

"I fell back asleep. I'm just so tired lately. Stressed."

"I'll make you some coffee, alright?" Nate gets up from the bed and heads towards the kitchen.

I can't help but think back upon the dream I just had. I've been having it more and more lately. All I can see is the look of guilt on Rachel's face and instant regret on Finn's. The summer of junior year they had totally hooked up. They were all over each other really. It had been completely foul. Just being in the same room as them was enough to vomit. And it wasn't just me, everyone had felt that way. The two were a hot mess of PDA.

Of course, only a few months after school started, Finn realized what a fool he had been. The poor kid came crawling back to me. He was fed up with Rachel's controlling personality and biting remarks that she could never seem to control. I had won. Finn and I had dated until the end of our senior year, until I caught him making out with Rachel in his car. I hadn't gone to the performance or back to glee. I couldn't face them, especially her.

My mom told me it was nothing. All Finn was was a high school boyfriend that never would have lasted anyway. I had thought differently. After I had Beth, my attitude completely changed. I was a different person. I treated Finn with respect. I actually loved him. I did. Until he hooked back up with her all because she needed a ride.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all, so I know it's been awhile, but school is school and I finally got a nice little break before Thanksgiving :] And in honor of that break I've dedicated my time to this story, so here it is. I hope you like it. It's a tad short, but I'm hoping to write a little more this week, so be on the look out for some quicker updates. Anyway, get reading :]**

**

* * *

**

The Farmers' Market is where we always go to get away. I live for the days when Nate and I spend the afternoon walking among the stalls and buying fresh produce. He introduced me to it on our second date. I immediately fell in love and we've been going most every Saturday since then.

"Look at this! Quinn it's a baby pineapple. Tell me it's not cute," Nate picks up the fruit and hands it to me. I laugh.

"Yes, it is cute."

"I'm buying it. We can add it to those baby bananas we got last time," he takes the pineapple from me and looks around for the owner of the stall.

"Nate! It's five dollars for a mini pineapple! It's not worth it," I know I'm protesting in vain. Nate is already talking to the owner of the stall. I smile to myself and turn to move towards the next stall. I'm hit suddenly in the shoulder, knocking my purse onto the floor.

"Hey, I'm so sorry!" He reaches down and picks up my purse. He looks at me as he hands it back to me. It's like he knows who I am but I don't who he is. Then he says my name.

"Quinn? Quinn Fabray," the second time he says it like a statement. He knows. He knows who I am. "I can't believe it! Quinn Fabray, here in New York." I wish he'd stop saying my name. "Everyone's been wondering where you've been. Especially Finn." I want to die.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" It's right when I ask the question that I know. I recognize the voice, the shape of the face. Those eyes. The mohawk is gone. In its place is neatly kept medium length curls. Puck.

He smiles boyishly as he realizes that I've recognized him. I don't want this. I can't have this, not when everything has been going so well. I start backing up. I just need to get away from him.

"Quinn, come on. Don't do this. You can't run away from everything."

"I have to, Puck. I have to, I'm sorry," I turn away from him and move towards Nate. He's almost done paying for the stupid pineapple. I just want to go home. This trip to the farmer's market was a waste of time.

Puck follows me and gently grabs my shoulder to slow me down. "Quinn, you have to stop this. It's ridiculous. We've all grown up. We've all moved on. You have to too."

I ignore him and keep walking. I can't find Nate. The woman at the cash register is helping another customer. I quickly scan the crowds around the nearby stalls. I can't see him. I start to panic. He's my only escape from Puck. A few more seconds go by and I realize that I've stopped walking and now I'm standing, searching uselessly into the ever-growing crowd.

"Who are you looking for?"

I want to ignore him, I really do. I can't stand him. "No one." I turn around to face him. "Listen, Puck. Please leave me alone. There's a reason why I'm here. Away from all of you."

He stares hard at me, his eyes narrowing. "Alright. You called it, I'll leave you alone," he says this but he doesn't move, he doesn't leave. He's just standing there with his hands in his pockets. I'm about to say something when he adds, "Listen, if you ever need something, call me."

Puck pulls out his wallet and quickly scribbles his number onto a scrap piece of paper. I take it from him grudgingly. It's then that out of the corner of my eye I spot Nate. He's walking towards me with a confused look on his face. I think Puck noticed my face change to instant recognition. He looks behind him to where Nate is just arriving.

"Quinn! Hey, I lost you back there…"

Puck sheepishly pulls his shoulders up and sighs, "I guess that's my cue," he makes a glace to the paper in my hand, "If you ever need anything…"

And with that final word Noah Puckerman walked back out of my life. I wanted to feel relieved but something in me felt off. Maybe it was the weird way Nate acted the rest of the day, or perhaps the sadness in Puck's eyes as he watched Nate put his arm around my waist… I stuffed the slip of paper into my pocket, completely forgetting about it.


End file.
